marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Neena Thurman (Earth-616)
; formerly , , , , The Underground, , | Relatives = Beatrice (Armajesuit Leader) (mother); Lazarus (genetically engineered brother); Dr. Milo Thurman (husband, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; formerly Angel's Aerie, Rocky Mountains, Colorado; Providence; Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; Adirondack Mountains, Camp Verde Reservation, Arizona; Murderworld | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 120 lbs (54 kg) | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualSkinColour = White | UnusualFeatures = As results of her mutation, she has chalk white skin, and a black circle around left eye | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, former mercenary and bodyguard | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Project Armageddon Base, Everglades, Florida | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Rob Liefeld | First = X-Force #8 | HistoryText = Early Years The woman who would become known as Domino was actually the result of a top-secret government breeding program intended to develop the perfect weapon. Domino was the only test subject to survive, but her "luck" power was deemed a failure to meet the project's goals. Domino's biological mother broke her out of the project and left her with Father Rudolpho Boschelli, in the Church of the Sacred Heart in Chicago. Domino eventually escaped from the Church and became a mercenary. Later, while working for the NSA, Domino was assigned to guard the genius Dr. Milo Thurman, whose analytical ability made him too dangerous for the government to let him roam free. Over time, Domino and Thurman fell in love and were married. Thurman had a thing for Dante's "Inferno" and called Dom "Beatrice". The two separated after a raid on the facility by AIM members, with Milo believing Domino had been killed during the altercation. Six Pack Domino later became a member of the mercenary group the Wild Pack, later known as the Six Pack. Six Pack was led by the mutant mercenary Cable and Domino became intimate with him. Wild Pack was mostly contracted to Mr. Tolliver, an arms dealer and used Cable's orbiting space station, Graymalkin, as a means of teleporting, or "body sliding", in and out of situations. On a mission in Afghanistan, Six Pack learned that Stryfe was in charge of Mr. Tolliver's opium routes and they were contracted to take out the Soviet armored carriers that were in this route's way. After a brief battle, Stryfe and A.D.A.M. Unit Zero teleported away. Cable scrapped the mission, much to the disliking of the team. Angry, Mr. Tolliver sent agents to kill Six Pack, but they were defeated. On another mission, Six Pack invaded a Hydra research facility in search of a stolen component. Once inside, Hammer accidentally triggered a fail-safe and Baron von Strucker's image appears everywhere, threatening to kill Six Pack, but they quickly retrieved the device and body slid out. Six Pack later found-out that they were working for A.I.M.. Feeling used, Six Pack decided to go after Stryfe in Uruguay. After entering an underground bunker, Six Pack battled their way into a control room, where Hammer began to download secret information from Stryfe onto a CD. While waiting for the disk to finish downloading, Stryfe teleported behind Kane and grabbed his neck, demanding Hammer to give him the CD. Before Hammer could give Stryfe the CD, Cable shot him from behind. Stryfe grabbed the disk telekinetically and set-off a self-destruct on the bunker. Cable teleported away, leaving Six Pack to fend for themselves. Domino went her separate way. X-Force Around this time, Mr. Tolliver abducted Domino, replacing her with the shape-shifting mutant Copycat, so as to spy on Cable’s activities. Domino was watched-over and abused by Pico Halfghanagan and kept locked away for more than a year, while Copycat lived her life. Arriving at Tolliver's base, Cable shot Pico and found Domino, in chains. After rescuing Domino, the pair battled Deadpool and Tolliver was seemingly killed in a helicopter explosion. As he teleported away, Cable requested Domino to track down X-Force. While searching for X-Force, Domino found Copycat and rounded-up Grizzly and Hammer, former members of Six Pack. The group found Cable, Kane, and G.W. Bridge, all former members of Six Pack and, after a brief battle, Domino again went her own way. X-Force During her time with the X-Force, Domino came into conflict with Donald Pierce and Lady Deathstrike, who had captured Milo Thurman and were attempting to download his mind to a computer. Dom stopped the process, but it cost Thurman his life. Then, during Operation: Zero Tolerance, Domino was captured by a Prime Sentinel named Ekaterina Gryaznova. Domino had seriously injured Gryaznova three years previously while rescuing Dr. Rebecca Schuyler, when the robot Gryaznova had been piloting through a long distance cybernetic link was destroyed. As revenge for these acts, Gryaznova had Domino implanted with a neural blocker that interfered with her synaptic relays, effectively shorting out her power and her coordination. The experience left Domino shaken, and as a result, she chose to leave X-Force, believing she could be of no use to the team in her current condition. However, Dom was still very dangerous, proving it to herself by stopping a bank robbery single-handedly, which brought her to the attention of a federal agent. She also collaborated with Interpol to help take down a known criminal who was employing the services of the assassin known as Arcade to hire a new bodyguard. The assignment required her to fight a number of the world's top fighters, and also a former teammate, Shatterstar. Following this, Domino has a volatile run in with Cable at his new safe-house in Hell's kitchen, and an almost fatal encounter with the assassin Blockade, whose mind Cable vengefully wiped. After recovering from Blockade's attack, Domino was found by Jesse Aaronson, who helped her find Gryaznova in exchange for Dom's help in finding his brother. During the fight with the "Gryphon" (Gryaznova's new identity), Jesse used his power to disrupt machinery to disable Dom's implant. So far it has stayed off. They then rejoined X-Force. The FBI agent who had begun tracking Domino after the bank robbery she'd foiled finally caught up with her, but just as he was about to confront her, Dom was snatched out of the timeline by Halloween Jack, a refugee from the year 2099, who was fixated on Dom and tried to warn her about the impending death of her X-Force teammates. Dom ignored him and was returned to her normal timeline. Much later, after the High Evolutionary had temporarily removed the powers of all the mutants on the planet and X-Force recruited Pete Wisdom to teach X-Force, Dom left the team and disappeared. She resurfaced later, possessed by Aentaros, one of the malevolent spirits called the Undying. Aentaros planned to use Domino to kill Randall Shire, a mutant who was himself possessed by another Undying. With the fate of the world hanging in the balance, Domino was defeated by Cable, who managed to immobilize her with a special weapon. When Cable defeated Aentaros and the Undying, Dom escaped from custody, and resumed her "merc" ways to make some cash. She was targeted for assassination by Marcus Tsung, a mutant with the power to murder, and so returned to X-Force for help. X-Force just barely managed to hold off Tsung, who was finally put down by Pete Wisdom's sister Romany, who also removed an alien symbiote from Dom's body. Dom remained with X-Force through the team faking their death after an LMD bomb almost killed them. However, when X-Force came upon a top-secret plot to use alien technology to recreate a planet-moving engine, they apparently could not stop the bio-engineered defenders of the facility. Only Domino got out, and the rest of X-Force was presumed dead following the explosion they set off, leveling the alien tech base. X-Corporation Shortly thereafter, Domino was recruited by Professor X into the X-Corporation, an organization intended to monitor mutant rights violations. Domino was set up in Hong Kong, but when her partner Risque was killed, she called in the X-Men. Together the mutants uncovered the truth behind John Sublime's "Third Species" movement -namely, that he was harvesting body parts from living mutants to create his U-Men- and freed the mutant named Xorn. On this mission, Domino sported a special contact lens, with laser and zoom functions, and probably a good deal more. Dom was also seen (with the no-longer deceased X-Forcers) at a press conference held by the new X-Force (led by Coach and the Orphan at the time). The Perfect Weapon During her solo period, Domino began to search for her mother, leading her to a secret base in Florida where she found a boy who had the same eye tattoo. The boy, Lazarus, was revealed to be her half-brother, and the true result of the Perfect Weapon program. Dom was then confronted by her mother, who led a fanatical group of quasi-priests who were against the project, and was forced to shoot her to save Lazarus's life. She then took Lazarus to the church she was raised in (though her mother subsequently abducted him from there). Domino then hooked up with Cable again, in his quest to find and destroy the new Weapon X Program and its secret Neverland base. Months later, when Cable unleashed and then purged the Facade virus all over the globe, she joined a new Six Pack team tasked with bringing Cable down. Cable did not stop the Pack's infiltration of his station, Providence, but also did not allow them to do any damage until Deadpool had neutralized his mental abilities. Domino and the Six Pack, however, were temporarily trapped in Cable's mind until Deadpool re-booted Cable's immune system with an infant Phalanx. & Domino (Neena Thurman) ]] Rumekistan Domino assassinated Flagsmasher in Rumekistan, clearing the way for Cable to take over. She did not agree with his agenda. Domino recently led a revolt to free the 198. She left Six Pack, which disbanded again after that the majority of the members had been captured and deported from Rumekistan. She then joined Cable on Providence for a time, until a battle with the Hecatomb caused the island stronghold to sink into the ocean and Cable was presumed dead. Domino was later recruited by her old friend G. W. Bridge to be, alongside Silver Sable and the Contessa, part of a new task force, this time against the Punisher. When a fake Punisher started targeting civilians, she was the only team member to believe in Castle's innocence. Rejoining X-Force After the Punisher stint, Domino found Wolverine and his new black ops team, X-Force in Tokyo and joined them in trying to capture Vanisher. Questions to Domino's authenticity were raised by X-23 when she failed to make a shot her powers should have assured. She was later injured during the confrontation with The Right, her reflexes and "luck" ability not saving her from a gun shot. Later on behalf of Wolverine, Domino was asked to stop in a cemetery to deliver flowers to a deceased loved one. While there she came across Spiral, Chimera and Lady Deathstrike who had dug up Kwannon's body. After a brief fight she wounded Chimera and the women teleported off with Kwannon's body. Domino managed to strike back by replacing Jean Grey's body before the Red Queen could take it as her host. Shortly afterword Domino accidentally saw Red Hulk transform, thus revealing his secret identity to her. Red Hulk attacked Domino, collapsing the building they were standing on, however she survived. Doc Samson informed Red Hulk of this and told him he must form a team to hunt down and kill Domino in 24 hours before she could tell anyone of her knowledge. The team, Code Red, tracked her down to a bar in Hell's Kitchen. Preparing to capture Domino, she revealed that the other people in the bar were all members of X-Force, who prepared to fight Code Red. Avengers vs. X-Men Domino was among the mutants fighting off the Avengers' invasion of Utopia. | Powers= Probability Manipulation: Domino is a mutant with the ability to subliminally and psionically initiate random telekinetic acts that affect probability in her favor by making improbable (but not impossible) things to occur within her line of sight, thus causing her to have "good luck" and her opponents to have "bad luck." This phenomenon can be anything from an enemy's equipment failure to hitting just the right switch with a stray shot to shut down an overloading nuclear reactor. The full extent of her powers is still unknown. This unconsciously controlled talent is triggered when she is in a stressful situation (such as fighting or escaping). This effect constantly emanates from her body at all times and is completely subconscious. However, it is also largely participatory - in order for the luck to take effect, Domino herself must engage in an action whose chance she can affect. She cannot consciously control her ability. Domino can only activate it by putting herself in a position in which she could be harmed. She has shown some level of control over her powers when she caused a lightning bolt to hit two Sentinels. For example, if debris falling from the sky was about to hit her in the head, she would still be hurt if she stood still. However, if she tried to avoid them, she would move perfectly to avoid each and every piece about to hit her. In addition if Domino where to stand before a hail of bullets she would be a bullet-ridden corpse. Instead, she must take action; in attempting to avoid the gunfire, she will miraculously bob and weave just right to avoid every single shot. As a byproduct of her probability abilities, Domino's cerebral cortex emits a current of bio-electric pulses down her spine to instinctively guide her movements during such situations, which has the added effect of augmenting her natural reflexes and agility to near-superhuman levels. *'Enhanced Agility' *'Enhanced Reflexes' | Abilities = Superb marksman with various firearms, highly skilled athlete, excellent swimmer, adept in use of explosives. Extensive training in various armed combat techniques and the martial arts. She also seems to be fluent in multiple languages. | Strength = Human | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Various firearms and knives; staff that fires unspecified ammunition, can be used for balance when jumping, and is equipped with sensors. | Notes = *Domino’s real name was eventually revealed as Neena Thurman. For a long time, she was called “Beatrice,” a name that was a play on her luck powers, as Beatrice is derived from ‘beatus,’ the Latin word for ‘lucky’. | Trivia = * A future version of Domino, disguised as Stryfe, traveled back in time to help Cable defeat the being known as Skornn. *Domino is scared of chickens. | Links = * Comics:Domino }} Category:Probability Manipulation Category:Utopians Category:Catholic Characters Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Shooting